ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Curseworld, Part II
Curse World - Part II is the tenth episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-fourth overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on July 10th, 2015. Official Description As the ghosts converge around and mobilize the Preeminent into a hulking giant behemoth, the ninja use Airjitzu to fight the mobile beast in an attempt to slow it down while, at the same time, Lloyd faces off with Morro, battling over the Realm Crystal. '' Plot In the city of Stiix, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gather around the remains of the demolished temple as The Preeminent's tentacles emerge. Civilians desperately flee to the docks, where Sensei, Misako, and Ronin agree that they need to evacuate the city. The Preeminent fully emerges from the Cursed Realm, with the Ninja unsuccessfully attempting to subdue it. In the meantime, Morro confronts Sensei with the Realm Crystal, proclaiming that now that Lloyd is gone, he is the Green Ninja. Sensei angrily retorts that he trained Morro to be a Ninja that protects, not one that destroys. One of The Preeminent's tentacles seizes Misako, and Sensei goes in pursuit, with Ronin telling the civilians to ready a ship they can use to flee Stiix. The Ninja hopelessly try to battle The Preeminent, with the Jay Walker One and the Blaster Bike both being destroyed while Sensei saves Misako. As the Ninja battle The Preeminent, Lloyd awakens in the Cursed Realm, and flees almost immediately when he sees a group of ghosts. This attracts the attention of the imprisoned Chen, who believes he saw Lloyd run by, but Clouse remarks that he's seeing things again. Lloyd runs through the Cursed Realm, and suddenly, he finds his father bound in chains on either arm. Lloyd embraces him, and tries to break his chains, but Garmadon tells him that they're unbreakable. He then explains that the Cursed Realm is The Preeminent, and the other way around. Lloyd states that now Morro has the Realm Crystal and now seems to be the Green Ninja. Garmadon tells him that he must save Ninjago and destroy The Preeminent, but Lloyd is uncertain, realizing that if he destroys The Preeminent, he'll also destroy the Cursed Realm and kill everyone inside it, including his father. Garmadon tells him that whatever happens to him, he'll always be with Lloyd, and that at some point in life everybody must become a man, but it's their decision as to what kind of man they choose to be. In Stiix, the Ninja continue their desperate battle against The Preeminent and Morro's army of ghosts. Sensei and Misako arrive, telling them that their only hope now is to flee the city with its citizens. The Ninja flee the scene, heading to the docks where Ronin slashes apart The Preeminent's tentacles to allow citizens to get on the ship. As the Ninja board, Morro arrives, with Ronin battling him using the Sword of Sanctuary. After a lengthy battle, Ronin loses the Sword, and Morro moves to retrieve it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrives, wearing his father's robes, seizing the Sword and subduing Morro. He then orders Ronin and the Ninja to sever the dock stilts and drop The Preeminent into the sea. As Lloyd battles Morro, the Ninja sever many of the stilts, which causes The Preeminent to begin falling towards the sea. Morro orders his army to protect The Preeminent, as he and Lloyd are thrust into a battle that jumps from realm to realm. Back in Stiix, in order to prevent The Preeminent from being killed, Morro's army of ghosts attach temples and buildings to its body to create a massive "suit" for it that would give the beast legs and prevent it from making contact with the water. With help from Morro's army of ghosts, The Preeminent moves slowly through Stiix, heading towards the ship as it flees from the city. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya return to Stiix using Airjitzu, battling the ghosts and attempting to deal with The Preeminent. When the beast makes it to the docks, it is initially stopped by the water, but with help from the ghosts, it manages to wade into the sea. Sensei orders everyone to throw anything they don't need off the ship so they can move faster. In the meantime, Morro and Lloyd go from realm to realm, including the Underworld and the Dark Realm. Back in Stiix, the Ninja continue battling Morro's army of ghosts, defeating such adversaries as Soul Archer only for them to re-emerge from the mouth of The Preeminent. Nya tells her fellow Ninja that they aren't able to stop The Preeminent, and the best thing they can do for the time being is protect the ship. The Ninja agree, and they all regroup with the civilians. On the ship, Ronin tells Sensei that they only have enough fuel to get back to Stiix, and not further away from it towards Hallows Trench. Kai then has an idea to drown The Preeminent using the trench, as it wouldn't expect the sheer drop. The ship continues on, but just as it passes the trench, The Preeminent knocks off its rudder, stopping it completely as Morro returns to Ninjago, having trapped Lloyd in a separate realm. The civilians on the ship run around in panic, but Nya stands still, remembering Sensei's remarks on how she gives up too easily and that she shouldn't be afraid to faill. Nya summons her courage and confidence, and as she looks on at The Preeminent, she unlocks her True Potential. In doing so, she creates a massive tidal wave that crashes into The Preeminent, sending it toppling forwards and falling into Hallows Trench. The Preeminent then sinks into the depths of the Endless Sea, destroying the Cursed Realm and killing all its inhabitants. As the civilians and the Ninja rejoice on the ship, Sensei heads out over the sea on his Elemental Dragon, as the ghosts are being pulled into the water and destroyed because of the Cursed Realm's destruction. As this happens, Morro attempts to fly off with the Realm Crystal, but he is being pulled down towards the water and is suddenly seized by one of The Preeminent's tentacles. Using his element of Wind, he manages to keep himself from being pulled into the water, which allows Sensei to intervene and try to save him. Morro is infuriated, believing that Sensei wants the Crystal to find another "prized pupil," but Sensei tells him that he's strong, and that it takes other people to make someone stronger. He then offers Morro his hand, pleading for him to take it and stand by their side. Morro thinks for a moment, and then takes Sensei's hand, but Sensei is unable to free him from the tentacle. Seeing that his fate is sealed, Morro tells Sensei that he can only save those who want to be saved, and bids him farewell as he lets go of his hand and gives him the Realm Crystal. Morro is then pulled into the sea, and dies. Later that afternoon, the Ninja regroup with Sensei and Misako on the deck of the ship. Using the Realm Crystal, Sensei brings Lloyd back into Ninjago. Lloyd reminisces on what happened, with Sensei telling him that his father's robes appear to have made him wiser. Lloyd states that the Cursed Realm is gone, as is his father, but now they're all in a better place. The Ninja agree that their team remains strong, and will move forward together. Jay asks Lloyd what the other realms look like, and Lloyd tells him that now, everything looks bright, for them and for all of Ninjago, ending the season. Cast * Bansha - Kathleen Barr * Chen - Ian James Corlett * Clouse - Scott McNeil * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Ghoul Tar - Paul Dobson * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Morro - Andrew Francis * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Ronin - Brian Dobson * Soul Archer - Brian Dobson * Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited * Stiix * Ninjago City * The Underworld * Dark Realm * Cloud Kingdom * Chima Errors * A recurring statement throughout the first half of the episode is that Lloyd isn't the Green Ninja anymore, after he is sent to the Cursed Realm. The apparent concept is that because Lloyd was seemingly "gone", Morro became the Green Ninja. This makes little to no sense, especially when Lloyd says it himself to his father, as it's evident that he's the Green Ninja as Morro was never destined fo be it. The other characters, such as Morro himself, may believe that Morro is the Green Ninja because Lloyd seems to be gone, but even they know that he was never meant to take on the role in the first place. * When Jay says "Ladies first" to Nya, he says it in Cole's Voice. Trivia * The fate of Morro's ghost army is vaguely shown at the end of the episode. Following The Preeminent's death, if you watch closely, you can see (and hear) the dissolving ghosts plummeting towards the Endless Sea as Sensei flies over to Morro. ** The reason for this is likely because the ghosts were bonded to the Cursed Realm. When The Preeminent was killed and the Cursed Realm destroyed with it, the ghosts were immediately subject to the same fate as well as they were dragged into the ocean and dissolved. ** Morro was able to survive longer than the other ghosts because he used his element of wind to prevent himself from being dragged into the water, although when one of The Preeminent's tentacles seized him, his fate was sealed. * The track ''A Family Divided plays during the beginning of the scene where Lloyd reunites with his father. The title of the track fits with this scene, as Lloyd and his father are once more separated and he is seeing him for the last time. * The Cursed Realm is the first realm in the series to be destroyed. * In this episode, the Cursed Realm is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent. ** In Curse World - Part I, The Preeminent's tentacles come out of the portal to the Cursed Realm and latch onto Lloyd. An initial confusion is that this would be impossible, as the Cursed Realm is inside of The Preeminent and it would essentially be coming out of itself, which wouldn't make any sense. However, it is very possible that The Preeminent existed in a separate dimension entirely (perhaps another realm) and came out of it, which means that there was a realm inside a realm for a time. This can still be said for this episode, where the Cursed Realm technically comes into Ninjago. * When The Preeminent seizes Misako, Morro tells Sensei that the more souls The Preeminent takes, the bigger it gets. While this is never actually shown in the episode, this concept is extremely similar to that of the Great Devourer, whereas the more it eats, the bigger it gets. * Morro is the first major antagonist who is offered mercy by the protagonists. Sensei tries to save Morro when he is being dragged towards the collapsing Cursed Realm, but he realizes that he is beyond saving, and is dissolved by the sea and dies. * This episode marks the first appearance of Garmadon and Master Chen since The Corridor of Elders. ''They are both shown to have been turned human again. ** This episode also marks the first appearance of Clouse since ''The Day of the Dragon. In that episode, he was inadvertently banished to the Cursed Realm by both Garmadon and himself. ** This proves that either there was no way of keeping the spell permanent, or being banished to the Cursed Realm cancels out all magic (which would explain Clouse not using magic to get out of his small cage). * Strangely, neither the ghosts, nor the Preeminent were affected by the fog bank that the paddle boat went into, despite fog being completely made out of water. ** In addition, Sensei Wu explained their weakness to water as, "What is liquid to us, is solid to them," so the fog should act similarly to rain. * This is the first time where a Ninja has unlocked their True Potential since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, with Nya unlocking hers to defeat The Preeminent. ** This is also the second time where a Ninja has used their True Potential to defeat a major antagonist. In Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd used his True Potential to defeat the Overlord, while here Nya uses it to defeat The Preeminent. * Nya unlocks her True Potential, due to accepting her initial failures. * This is the first time LEGO: Legends of Chima is seen in LEGO: Ninjago, as it is revealed that Chima is one of the sixteen realms. ** The footage of Chima is an edited footage taken from Legends of Chima's fifteenth episode "Ravens Vs. Eagles," with Morro and Lloyd taking Razar and Eris' place in the footage. Gallery Coming Soon Category:2015 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Possession